Getaway driver
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: In which Gaby is an excellent getaway driver and Illya isn't very good at holding on during handbrake stops.


**Short Gallya prompt I got on tumblr. Not my finest, just a bit of fun really. Let me know what you think, though.**

* * *

Gaby tapped a simple rhythm on the steering wheel as she waited for Solo and Illya to meet her at the rendezvous point. As far as she knew, they'd be on time. The radio on the passenger seat next to her had been silent for the last hour and a half as they snuck around the latest compound they were gathering intel on. Gaby sighed. What she would do for a drink right now to ease her boredom. She checked her watch. It was nearly time. She started her engine but kept the lights off. The back door opened and Napoleon all but dived in as gunfire pierced the previously quiet night.

'Drive!' he yelled over the racket.

'Where's Illya?' she yelled back, slamming her foot down on the accelerator, burning rubber as they drove off.

'Turn right here.'

'Are you kidding? I'm not going into the base after you managed to alert the guards! Where the hell is Illya?!'

'Just do it. We split up by accident. I told him we'd pick him up.'

'You have the dumbest ideas sometimes, Solo.' Gaby muttered as she turned a sharp right, the back of the car swinging a little.

'Just keep driving.'

'What even happened?' Gaby said, turning down another route in the compound to avoid the guards that were now chasing them on foot.

'Turns out Peril was allergic to something in the cleaning products they use. He has a very loud sneeze.' Solo deadpanned. 'My ears are still ringing.'

'That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever-' Gaby was interrupted by a worryingly loud thud coming from the roof of the car. 'What the hell was that?' A rather winded looking Illya peered at her through the windscreen, answering her question.

'I told you he'd be here.' Solo said, still lying prone on the back seat.

'Get in!' Gaby yelled at Illya, hoping he would hear.

'Stop the car, then I get in.' Gaby rolled her eyes. She could just lean over and open the door for him and he could just slide in. Why did he have to be so inconvenient? She threw the radio on the seat into the back with Solo. Her hand reached for the handbrake.

'Hold on!' she said before she pulled it up, hard, performing a perfect handbrake turn. Unluckily for Illya, he hadn't quite heard what she'd said until it was too late. In the process of the turn Illya fell off the side of the car. At least he landed on the passenger side. He scrambled to get into the car.

'What the hell was that for?' Illya grumbled, picking grit out of his hair.

'Why did you jump on top of my car?'

'I was trying to get away quickly.'

'Well maybe next time stick with Solo, and don't sneeze.'

'It wasn't-'

'Alright, lovebirds, we can talk it out when we get back, but right now, can we just get back to the hotel?' Solo this point, most of the guards had barricaded Gaby's way out. The majority were armed. 'Well… this should be interesting.' Solo said, sitting up. 'Gaby, any ideas?'

'I'm thinking.'

'I'd think faster if I were you.' He muttered.

'Shut up, Solo.' She growled before shifting the car into first gear, stepping on the accelerator. She changed up fast, as they got closer to the blockade.

'You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?'

'That depends.' Gaby said, changing into fourth and not slowing down. 'You gonna give me another route?'

'I don't have a map.'

'Then I'll do it my way.' She said as she accelerated just a tad more. Gaby didn't even flinch as she drove into the guards, taking down at least four in the process. She didn't stop driving until they reached a small alleyway. She turned in and switched off the engine.

'Gaby what the hell were you thinking?' Illya scolded.

'You weren't exactly contributing, Illya.' She bit back.

'Peril, Gaby got us out. That's all that's important.'

'Shut up, Cowboy, that is not what I'm saying.' The Russian dismissed Solo's comment. 'We're trapped now.' He looked at Gaby accusingly.

'What do you mean, trapped?' Solo leaned his head between the two front seats.

'A car followed us out of the compound.' Gaby explained.

'You were driving so fast, how did they manage to follow us?'

'They drove parallel across different streets. They did not think we would notice.'

'How did you even notice?'

'Because at KGB peripheral vision is important in espionage.' Illya said bluntly.

'Look, we've just got to lose this guy and then make a heat run back to the hotel.' Gaby interrupted.

'This is like East Berlin all over again.' Napoleon sighed.

'Let's not go there, Solo.' Gaby grumbled.

Gaby reversed their car out of the alleyway and made her way at a leisurely pace down the street, trying to spot the car that had been following them. She did. They were parked on the opposite side of the street. There were two men. Gaby turned the corner and waited. Sure enough she could spot their tail as they came around the same corner. Suddenly they sped up, driving side by side on the driver's side. The passenger rolled down the window and proceeded to pull a gun out, reaching through the window, taking aim at Gaby.

'Gaby!' Illya yelled, pulling her down to duck as she tried to continue driving. The bullet shot through Gaby's window with a small spray of glass and then out through Illya's one.

'Solo, take a shot.' Gaby almost ordered, her face resting on the steering wheel, Illya trying to help her steer.

'Right, yes, good idea.' Solo sat up, pulling his own side arm from his jacket and rolling down his window. He took expert aim and shot the passenger in the hand, causing him to drop his gun. Gaby sat up, again before steering her car into their pursuers', knocking them into the parked cars on the side of the road.

'That should take care of them.' She muttered.

'Nicely done, Teller.' Solo patted her shoulder.

'Not too bad yourself, Solo.' She winked at him in the rear mirror. How they were so relaxed at such a time was completely beyond Illya.

'Maybe I should install some handle bars on the roof for next time, eh Peril?' she joked, nudging Illya lightly, breaking his small reverie.

'Maybe some bullet proof glass too.' Illya returned.

'Oh but then you won't have to protect her anymore.' Solo interjected, knowingly baiting the Russian to see how he'd react. Much to his glee, Illya struggled to form the coherent words he needed to make a reply.

'Don't worry, Illya, Cowboy's just jealous because he's never got to play my fiancé.' Gaby stepped in, leaning over to plant a sloppy kiss on the corner of Illya's mouth. The Russian was thankful for the dark as his ears turned beet red as he was further stunned into silence. She shifted, slightly, causing her lips to linger at little on his.

'Hey! Eyes on the road, Teller!'

* * *

 **So... hope you enjoyed? x**


End file.
